old_bionicle_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Stalker
Early Life Stalker started out his life in the GSR when an Order experiment was flipped over as a result of Cold Steel hitting one of the GSR's arms. He quickly became sentient and devolped a very black and white view on the world. He managed to piece together a few Vahki and left to Artahka where he got one of the remaining Destral Ironclads and an Anterdermis detector. Spherous Magna He and his Vahki left the GSR and traveled to SM's outer orbit. The Ironclad latched onto some asteriods, and Stalker entered on the Forgotton Fleet's ships. Where he encountered a Persona and some Legionaries discussing conquering the planet below, panicking he rushed to the Ironclad and managed to escape to the repaired Daxia in the Black Spike Mountains where he told the current leader of the Order, Garadur, of the Legion's plans. He then became a level seven agent and was knowledgeable to plans such as Operation Blackbriar. He then went on to fight Crystalia, and fought to a standstill. Crystalia teleported back to Destral. He interrupted a fight between Rogue Brotherhood factions and teleported the Brotherhood agents to the Pit, while making a deal with the Rogues that never came to fruition. Shortly afterwards he discovered a crashed Ko-Prison, and came into contact with a few inactive, destroyed legionaries. He teleported these to the Black Archive and made a small Order outpost there. During sometime after this he split his essence part of which then left to a dungeon patrolled by holograms of a dead GB. Destruction of the Order Stalker was not on Daxia at the time of the Order's demise and as such was unable to help. He wandered Spherous Magna till he found his way back to Ko-Prison. He armed himself with a Plasma Rifle and a Stealth Vahki squad, and left for Atero. He morphed into something that resembled a Talinist. When he entered the Citidel of Talin he was shot by Edna and Deviox. Melting he was trapped in a Hau sphere by Eviice. He then was able to convince them that he was an old Order member. The group then left to Eviice's lab where they made a plan to attack Ko Gulag two. He entered the gulag disquised as a Matoran and helped with rescueing some of the inmates before most of them were killed. Stalker then left to the Citadel of the People were he listened to the conversation between the group of RPC's. He left Rinowill with an Order teleport disc and teleported away from Atero Nui. He fought against the Manas controlled by Inharax for some time and was unsuccessful in getting anywhere near them. He then went to an old Order outpost and found the location of the Atlantis and attacked that Manas. He gained Manas shell and the powers resulted from it. He then found a spaceship of (insert VF character here) and followed it finding (insert VF character) and found out the base was a space station. He then left to the Central Volcano and found Jalkron and struck up a conversation. Powers and Abilities. Stalker can absorb anterdermis and its qualities. He can choose to store it as a way of capturing Makuta. As a result he can tap into all the Makuta powers. He can absorb weapons made of metal and reform them at will. He can also absorb metal and use it's qualities. Core 2 While being created on Daxia as a result of the GSR crashing, Stalker first impressions of life were evil and as a result became evil. He shares all the powers of his core counterpart at an equal level.Category:Characters Category:Keith'sRPCS Category:OoMN Members